My Little Pray
by zfrine
Summary: "Tuhan itu tidak tidur, Ishida." My Little Friend's side story. AU, childhood, shounen ai


**My Little Friend's side story**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**AU, childhood, hints of shounen ai**

* * *

><p><em>Apakah kau masih ingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu? Karena itulah sekarang kau berdiri di sini. Di atas hamparan karpet hijau rumput. Tanpa memperhatikan ratusan nisan lain yang tersebar di sekelilingmu, kau hanya berfokus pada satu saja.<em>

_Pada satu orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupmu._

* * *

><p>Anak laki-laki yang duduk bertopang dagu memandang ke luar jendela itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Rumor yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah keturunan seorang yakuza yang kejam. Lihat saja rambut oranye cerahnya yang menyala, ditambah kerutan alis permanen yang menghiasi dahinya- yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Sorot mata <em>hazelnut <em>itu juga tidak begitu bersahabat.

Untuk perhatian saja, moodnya sedang tidak bagus.

Guru setengah baya berkepala botak yang sekarang mengemasi buku-bukunya itu barusan membagikan kertas ulangan Matematika minggu lalu. Dan angka 32 dengan tinta merah besar bertengger tanpa dosa di pojok kanan atas kertas ulangan Ichigo.

Di bawahnya ada catatan kecil dari gurunya tersebut. '_Belajar yang rajin, jangan berkelahi terus'_

Membacanya, Ichigo hanya mendengus.

Tahu apa gurunya itu tentang kejamnya kehidupan seorang anak 7 tahun seperti dirinya?

Bukannya ia sengaja mencari masalah atau apa, tapi seakan-akan masalah selalu saja silih berganti menghampirinya.

Berkelahi dengan anak sebaya, bahkan dengan kakak kelas pun pernah ia alami. Hal yang biasa baginya.

Dan semuanya selalu diawali oleh rambut terangnya yang tidak _biasa_.

"Baiklah Anak-anak, jangan lupa kerjakan soal halaman 21 dan dikumpulkan lusa, ya? Karena waktunya sudah habis, Bapak akhiri sampai di sini. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Pak~!"

Teman-teman sekelasnya berhamburan keluar untuk makan siang. Celoteh riang mereka memenuhi koridor, menyatu dengan keriuhan anak-anak kelas lain.

Sepasang matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di halaman belakang sekolah.

Segerombolan anak seusianya tampak mengganggu seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari mereka semua. Ia tahu siapa saja gerombolan itu. Beberapa dari mereka pernah berurusan dengannya. Tapi siapa anak malang itu? Rasa-rasanya Ichigo belum pernah melihatnya.

Melihat mereka akan menyiram bocah malang itu dengan pasir, Ichigo tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia melompat keluar melalui jendela kelas. Beruntung kelasnya ada di lantai satu.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah anak yang membawa topi dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Pasir yang ia kumpulkan di topinya menumpahi mukanya sendiri.

"Hei!" Anak itu bangkit sambil meludahkan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Apa?" Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, mendelik ke arah anak itu.

Mereka terdiam. Lompatan-lompatan girang mereka terhenti seketika. Ketakutan jelas tergambar di tiap-tiap wajah mereka. "I-Ichigo?"

Ia memelototi anak berbadan gemuk yang membawa kotak makan biru. Benda itu pasti punya bocah yang memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan mukanya itu. Ia sempat melihat usahanya merebut kotak makan itu.

"Kau! Berikan kotak itu padaku!"

Segera setelah menberikannya, ia lari kabur. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Pecundang.

"Hei kamu, ini bekalmu!" Ichigo mengulurkan kotak makan itu, sengaja mengenai bahu anak yang tengah menangis itu. Isakannya terdengar cukup jelas dan hal itu mengganggu Ichigo.

Ah, anak lemah seperti dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melawan. Menyebalkan.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala berambut hitam kebiruannya. Memandangi Ichigo dengan sepasang mata safir yang memerah dan sembab itu. Pipinya juga tampak merah karena menangis.

Sesaat Ichigo terkesiap.

"Te-terima kasih.." katanya lirih sambil mengambil kotak makan itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Sadar telah memandanginya selama beberapa detik, Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan membuang mukanya, melihat ke arah lain. "Huh!"

…

Mungkin dia anak baru di kelas 1-2. Kelas yang penuh dengan gerombolan menyebalkan tadi.

Ichigo belum pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki semanis dia. Pipi _chubby _yang memerah_, _mata biru besar yang bulat dan bersinar-sinar seperti mata kelinci, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, kulit putih bersih bagai porselen,badannya juga kecil seperti perempuan.

Bahkan tidak ada anak perempuan di kelasnya yang semanis dia. Begitu pula dengan anak kelas lain. Tidak ada yang semanis anak tadi.

Kelas 1-2 letaknya hanya berjarak satu kelas dari kelasnya di 1-4. Begitu melihat guru keluar dari sana, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas itu.

Tampak olehnya segerombolan anak yang tadi mengganggu anak baru itu berusaha mengganggunya lagi. Mereka tidak ada kapok-kapoknya.

"Hei!" Mereka menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Sudah kuduga kelasmu di sini. Sial sekali sekelas dengan orang-orang menyebalkan ini,"

Ichigo melangkah masuk sementara mereka mundur teratur.

"Jangan ganggu temanku, ya! Awas kalian! Ayo, aku antar kau pulang!" Dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik pergelangan tangan anak yang tampak terheran-heran itu, membawanya keluar dari kelas.

Ichigo melepaskan tangan mungil yang tanpa sadar ia tarik sejak tadi. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan dua langkah di depan.

'Tangannya halus.'

"Ano…te-terima kasih…"

Apa anak itu mengatakan sesuatu? Lirih sekali suaranya, ia hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah, a-aku Uryuu Ishida."

Jadi itu namanya. Uryuu Ishida.

Diam-diam seulas senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya.

Uryuu tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo seperlunya. Berjalan pulang dengan anak itu tidak begitu menyebalkan. Karena ia sudah bosan dengan celotehan tidak jelas teman-temannya saat pulang bersama-sama.

Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya modern dengan halaman depan yang luas. Di papan namanya tertulis _Ishida_.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" Ternyata dia anak orang kaya.

Pantas saja ia cengeng. Manja. Tidak bisa berkelahi. Mengenakan pakaian mahal. Berpenampilan rapi. Berkulit mulus, putih dan bersih. Manis. _Kawaii._

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Mau mampir? Ada kue di dalam."

Makanan gratis, kenapa tidak?

"_Tadaima_."

"Permisi."

Tidak ada balasan.

Ichigo hanya mengikuti Uryuu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rumah yang luas dan rapi dengan berbagai perabot cantik. Membersihkannya pasti memakan waktu cukup lama.

"Mana ibumu?" Karena ia selalu disambut oleh senyum hangat wanita cantik saat pulang ke rumah.

Uryuu tidak langsung menjawab, ia memutar knob pintu di depannya. "Ibu?"

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa putih bersih. Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur _king size _menoleh dan tersenyum.

Cantik sekali.

"_Okaeri, _Sayang. Maaf Ibu tidak mendengarmu."

"Oh, siapa itu? Teman barumu?" Wanita itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Tangannya berpegangan pada ranjang.

"Ah, aku Ichigo Kurosaki." Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Ichigo? Nama yang unik. Warna rambutmu bagus sekali. Segar dan manis, seperti jeruk." Senyuman ibu Uryuu mengingatkan Ichigo pada ibunya.

"Mau makan kue?"

Kedua anak itu menganggukkan kepala.

Ketika akan keluar dari kamar itu, Ichigo sempat melihat obat-obatan di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur. Mungkin ibunya Uryuu sakit. Lihat saja wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sayu.

Tapi Uryuu juga berwajah pucat. Apa dia juga sakit?

"Ibu sakit-" Tiba-tiba saja Uryuu mengatakannya saat mereka berdua tengah menikmati kue-kue dan jus jeruk yang dihidangkan ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu. "-karena itu tidak ada yang menjemputku. Ayah juga sibuk bekerja."

Diam.

"Akhir-akhir ini sakit ibu bertambah parah. Aku dengar, kalau kondisinya tidak segera membaik, ibu akan dirawat di rumah sakit." Sepasang mata safir itu berkaca-kaca, membuat Ichigo berhenti mengunyah _choux a la crème_ yang manis dan lembut krimnya memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau ibu dirawat. Aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian…" Bulir-bulir air hangat menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya. Membasahi pipi bersemu merah dadu itu.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Ia hanya menepuk pundak Uryuu perlahan. Sementara anak itu tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang jatuh bebas.

"Padahal- tiap hari aku berdoa pada Tuhan. Ta-tapi…kondisi ibu tidak juga membaik. Tuhan- tidak mendengar doaku?" Uryuu mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Ichigo dengan sepasang mata birunya yang berair.

Hidungnya yang memerah membuat Ichigo gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

"Tuhan- _tidak pernah_ mendengarkan doaku…"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya penuh pengertian. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Uryuu dan menatap biru safir itu. "Tuhan itu tidak tidur, Uryuu. Dia pasti mendengar doamu. Pasti Tuhan punya rencana yang terbaik."

Apa-apaan dia? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Padahal mereka baru kenal. Tidak biasanya juga Ichigo bersikap baik pada orang.

"Tapi-"

"Sstt…jangan berprasangka buruk pada, Tuhan. Atau Dia akan marah dan tidak mengabulkan doamu!"

Uryuu terdiam, masih menitikkan air mata. Tapi setidaknya ia diam. Karena Ichigo merasa, anak itu jauh lebih manis kalau diam.

…

Kenapa masalah selalu saja silih berganti menghampirinya?

"Heh, jadi kau yang sudah membuat adikku makan pasir, ya?"

"Oniisan! Aku tidak benar-benar menelan pasir itu!"

"Eh? Kau bilang dia menumpahkan pasir ke mukamu?"

"Tapi aku tidak memakannya!"

Anak bertopi yang kemarin didorong Ichigo hingga jatuh itu sibuk berargumen dengan kakaknya yang merupakan siswa kelas 4. Terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan hingga membuat urat berkedut muncul di pelipis kiri Ichigo.

Seenaknya saja dua orang bodoh bersaudara itu memanggilnya ke halaman belakang sekolah dan sekarang malah asik bertengkar sendiri. Dia diacuhkan begitu saja. Menyebalkan.

"Kalau kalian sibuk bertengkar sendiri, aku pergi saja." Sambil berdecak kesal Ichigo membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Kemudian bagian belakang kaosnya ditarik secara kasar oleh anak kelas 4 itu.

"Heh, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pergi begitu saja?"

Saat Ichigo membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju melayang ke pipi kirinya. Membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dan mengotori bajunya.

Sakit.

"Jangan macam-macam pada kami! Dasar rambut aneh!"

Ichigo bangkit. Meludahkan rasa anyir dari mulutnya.

Dia tidak pernah sengaja mencari masalah, tapi masalah yang silih berganti mendatanginya. Ia tidak pernah ingin berkelahi, hanya membela diri. Ia hanya tidak ingin diganggu karena warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa.

Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan tenang.

"_Teme!_" Ia balas memukul senior itu dengan penuh dendam. Berhasil menjatuhkannya, bahkan membuat darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Oniisan!"

"Cih, beraninya kau!" Anak itu bangkit. Mengusap darahnya dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian ia bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju lagi pada Ichigo.

Sepertinya ia tidak akan pulang cepat hari ini.

…

"Ichigo?"

Ketika Uryuu hendak pulang setelah menerima penjelasan materi dan beberapa tugas tambahan dari gurunya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang bersandar pada gerbang sekolah.

Bajunya berdebu dan tampak lebam di pipinya.

"Kau- berkelahi?"

Ia memamerkan cengirannya. "Hanya hal sepele."

Uryuu mengerutkan alisnya, mencermati muka Ichigo yang berpeluh. "Tapi kau terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa. Ayo, kau bilang akan mengajarkanku Matematika."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi…serius Ichigo, jangan berkelahi terus."

_Seperti aku sengaja melakukannya saja._

"Mereka yang memulai."

Perjalanan ke rumah Uryuu seperti biasanya tenang dan diam. Mereka tidak saling bertukar kata. Hanya saja ada atmosfer yang menggantung terasa berbeda. Bukan suatu ketenangan yang nyaman. Sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo sulit bernafas. Sesuatu yang tidak _biasa._

Keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik di dalam rumah besar itu.

"Ibumu tidur?"

"Hm-mm."

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang keluarga dengan buku Matematika yang terbuka lebar. Mereka sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, belajar bersama semacam ini. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Uryuu mengajari Ichigo.

Bukan semata-mata karena Ichigo ingin memperbaiki nilai eksaknya yang buruk, karena ia ingin lebih mengenal Uryuu. Anak itu lebih sering bicara kalau berada di rumah. Selain itu ia bisa makan kue-kue dan makanan kecil yang enak-enak.

Lagipula nilainya mengalami peningkatan.

"Ano- aku tidak pernah melihat ayahmu?"

Goresan pensil Uryuu terhenti. Saat itu terdengar suara batuk-batuk dari kamar utama tak jauh dari mereka. Kamar ayah dan ibu Uryuu.

"Ibu?" Uryuu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar untuk mengetahui kondisi ibunya. Ichigo mengekor di belakangnya.

Suara batuk-batuk itu tidak mereda. Malah terdengar semakin berat.

Pintu terbuka.

"I-Ibu?" Nuansa putih bersih yang terpancar dari kamar tersebut ternodai oleh pekatnya darah. Bercak-bercak merah mengotori sprei putih bersih. Begitu kontras.

Bau anyir samar-samar menggantung di udara.

Wanita muda bermata sayu itu menoleh kepada dua anak laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Masih berusaha menghentikan batuknya yang berdarah. Ia menurunkan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, berusaha mengukir seulas senyum kepada putranya. Memberi isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi bibir tipis yang selalu terpoles merah indah itu kini terlukiskan oleh darah. Merah pekat.

"Ibu? A-apa yang terjadi?" Uryuu menghambur ke arah ibunya. Dengan penuh kengerian memandangi wajah pucat ibunya. Sekitar mulutnya tercemar oleh darah. Tangannya juga _berlumuran_ darah.

Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih tersenyum _berdarah_.

"Ce-cepat panggil ambulans, Uryuu!" Ichigo ikut panik.

Saat Uryuu hendak mengangkat gagang telepon, terdengar _tadaima _dari ayahnya. Uryuu segera berlari menyambut ayahnya yang tidak biasanya sudah kembali jam segini. Menjatuhkan begitu saja gagang telepon ke lantai. "Ayah!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan yang Ichigo asumsikan sebagai Ishida-san dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ibu Uryuu yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Uryuu, panggil ambulans!"

"H-hai!" Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Seluruh badannya bergetar karena panik dan cemas. Sementara Ishida-san melakukan hal yang perlu dilakukan. Memeriksa detak jantung istrinya dan menyeka darah di sekitar mulut dan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ambulans tiba dan ibu Uryuu dibawa ke Karakura General Hospital. Uryuu ikut serta, sementara Ichigo pulang ke rumah. Ia pikir anak itu lebih membutuhkan ayahnya sekarang ini dan tidak mau diganggu oleh kehadiran seorang yang _bukan siapa-siapa _seperti dirinya.

…

Kemudian tidak ada yang terjadi. Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan biasa saja. Uryuu tidak mau membicarakan ibunya dan Ichigo juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Karena anak itu juga sudah bersikap biasa.

Dan di suatu Senin pagi yang cerah, saat Ichigo tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, sebuah sedan silver mewah menyita perhatiannya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu anak laki-laki yang akan keluar dari sana, Uryuu.

Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau makan sayur pagi ini?" Ia menepuk pundak Uryuu, membuat anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyambutnya dengan sepasang mata safir berkaca-kaca.

"I-Ichigo?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau kenapa?"

Uryuu tidak menjawab, lebih dulu tertahan oleh isakannya yang menjadi. Beberapa anak mulai melihat dengan keheranan ke arah mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo menarik tangan yang gemetaran itu dan membawanya pergi, menaiki tangga yang akan membawa mereka menuju atap sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Uryuu?" Dia memegang kedua pundaknya, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"K-kau bohong…"

Bohong? Tentang apa?

"Apa mak-"

"Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku! Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan doaku! Ichigo bohong!" Uryuu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ichigo dan jatuh terduduk. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Tuhan itu tidak tidur, Uryuu…_

Tapi baginya sama saja! Tidak ada yang berubah. Tuhan tidak melakukan apa pun!

"I-ibu… ibu- meninggal dunia…" Tangisannya menjadi.

Ichigo terkesiap.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Uryuu serius dengan kata-katanya?

Tapi untuk apa dia berbohong tentang hal sepenting itu?

"Padahal- padahal ia membaik… Padahal dokter bilang- ibu akan sembuh… Padahal ayah-…"

"Padahal kupikir Tuhan _memang ada_! Padahal kau bilang Dia _tidak tidur_! Tapi- tapi kenapa Dia tidak mengabulkan doaku? Ke-kenapa dia mengambil ibu? Kenapa, Ichigo? Kenapa?"

Ah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dan kalau mungkin, ia sendiri sedikit meragukan kata-katanya. Apakah benar Tuhan _tidak tidur_? Sesibuk apakah Dia hingga tidak mendengar doa anak laki-laki malang di depannya ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Dia rencanakan?

"Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang baik."

Benarkah? Bahkan saat ini ia tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Uryuu memandanginya dengan mata sembab. Mukanya memerah.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi."

Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak adil mengatakan hal itu pada Uryuu. Semudah itu ia mengatakannya tanpa tahu perasaan anak itu. Ia sendiri mungkin tidak akan tahu, karena ia belum pernah kehilangan wanita terpenting yang begitu ia cintai dalam hidupnya.

"Kan masih ada aku."

Ichigo memeluk tubuh kecil yang gemetar di hadapannya. Memeluknya begitu erat tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya lagi. Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung Uryuu. Sementara tangan kanannya mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan yang begitu halus.

Pas sekali. Tubuh mungil itu begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Masih ada aku. Masih ada aku di sini."

Dan mulai keesokan harinya, ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Uryuu.

…

"Tuhan itu tidak tidur, Ishida."

Terkejut, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Sepasang mata safir yang terlihat memerah itu membulat. "K-Kurosaki?" Cepat-cepat ia menyeka cairan hangat yang membasahi pipinya.

Sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu tersenyum samar.

Seperti dugaannya, anak itu tetap saja _lemah_ dalam hal ini.

Tepat 8 tahun sejak kejadian yang mengubah hidup Uryuu selamanya. Dan kemana arah perubahan itu? Ichigo harap ada banyak hal positif yang terjadi padanya selama mereka tidak saling kenal.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk Uryuu. Pemuda itu jelas terkejut dan meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Ichigo lebih _kuat _darinya. Tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

Déjà vu.

"Tuhan tidak tidur, Ishida. Beberapa doa mungkin tidak terkabulkan demi rencana yang indah." Ichigo berbisik.

Ia tak lagi melawan. Membiarkan hal yang terjadi 8 tahun lalu terulang kembali.

Saat itu ia menangis dalam pelukan anak laki-laki berambut oranye. Orang yang sama dengan yang memeluknya saat menangis sekarang.

Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Uryuu tidak berusaha membunuhnya.

Ia memandangi nisan di hadapannya. Bunga krisan yang masih segar tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Ibumu pasti bahagia."

Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang tegar (kecuali dalam hal tentang ibumu), pintar dan hebat.

_Tuhan itu tidak tidur._

_Dia mendengar tiap doa yang kau panjatkan. Dia menjaga dengan sebaik-baiknya tiap orang baik yang ia panggil kembali ke sisiNya. Dia punya rencana indah, meski caranya bagimu tidaklah mudah._

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiba-tiba pengen bikin side story-nya <strong>My Little Friend**. Tapi jadinya malah aneh gini dengan ending nggak nyambung.**

**Oh iya, ini buat kamu, **Zanpaku-nee**~ Saya lagi seneng nyeritain bocah (padahal sendirinya nggak suka anak-anak). Gomen, lagi nggak ada ide, jadinya bikin sesuatu yang nggak jelas. Gomen juga IchiUry-nya nggak terlalu gimana-gimana. Saya belum berani bikin yang lebih –wah- XD**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
